epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Kombat S1E4 (Reason To Die)
Last Time on Wiki Kombat Coupe: ok then, so, we all know something screwy is going on this year. Devil: like? Coupe: the way Wachow treats Flats, Flats knows something so Wachow is keeping him away from us. (The light goes away as Wonder, Leandro, Meat, Devil, Lak and Gliscor are seen on the arena) Wachow: the team of Wonder, Leandro and Meat will face the team of Devil, Lak and Gliscor! (The box is destroyed as Gliscor is seen frozen in a block of ice) (Lak then gets smashed by the giant hammer, killing him) Leandro: *huff, huff* we did it Wonder...Wonder? (Leandro looks behind him to see Wonder with two swords in his back) Assy: I think I found something... This Time (A bunch of Scientist are seen inside a lab) Man 1: sir, everything seems complete, TR-1X-TR is ready to go. Man 2: excellent, but I need more than that, are we sure we can contain it? Man 1: affirmative sir, TR-1X-TR is fully contained, it shouldn't be allowed to move out of its unit. Man 2: excellent, flip the switch. Man 1: with pleasure sir. (The Man flips a switch and then presses a few buttons) (A loud alarm is heard) Man 1: everyone stand back! Man 3: all systems clear! Opening chamber! (Mist fills the room as a capsule arises from the ground) (A naked Trixter is seen inside the capsule) Man 3: unlocking capsule, stay advised for emergency detainment. Man 2: on your mark sir. Man 1: release. (The capsule opens up) (Trixter opens its eyes as they glow a bright purple) Trixter:... Man 2: TR-1X-TR, do you understand me? Trixter:...yes. Man 1: it-it talks! Man 2: amazing, TR-1- Trixter: yes I understand you...and I already despise you. (Cracking heard as every scientist except the three are killed) (All the dead scientists fall to the ground) Trixter: but I'd like to talk before anything stupid is done. Man 2: shit! Man 1: activating defense protocol- (The Mans neck is slashed by an invisible force) Man 1: g-gah. (The Man falls to the ground dead) Man 2: my god! Man 3: w-why! Trixter: I won't kill you if we talk. Man 2: wh-what do you want? Trixter: to know why, you kill amongst yourself, the same species goes to war with itself, so you make me in hope that I can kill anyone who stands in my way. Man 2: yes, you are a human made being, full of some of the most powerful magic ever known. Trixter: well...I won't fight in your War, and if you stand in my way... (The other Man starts gasping for air) Man 3: n-no-pl- Man 2: wait, let him be! Trixter: are you going to obey? Man 2: please...can you just hear me out for a few seconds...please... Trixter:... (The Mans head explodes as he falls to the ground, dead) Trixter: then that will be your fate. Man 2: n-no... Trixter: now will you stand in my way? Man 2:...listen, we need you, your strength is...amazing, we can. Trixter: it appears you didn't hear me. Man 2: wait! Please listen! Trixter: you only had one chance, Man 2: ok! Ok! You can g- (The Mans stomach explodes as he falls the the ground, dead) Trixter: no deal. (The screen goes black) ... (Screen shows the all the Users except Flats around the hidden trap door) Killer: you saw Lak? Leandro: that impossible, I killed him, he killed Wonder! Assy: I know what I saw! He exited this trap door right here and was talking to Flats. Sceptile: I mean, I can barely see the trap door, you'd have to point it out to me and even then... Steeler: so let's open it! Patts: I doubt it's that easy. Steeler: here, lemme show you, Joe help me out. Joe: huh? Why me? Steeler: cause you need some lines boy, now hustle. (Steeler and Joe start to pull on the trap door) Steeler: erg! Joe: gah! (A snapping noise is heard) Joe: agh fuck! (Joe starts to grab his shoulder) Killer: geez, even I fucking heard that. Steeler: did you just dislocate your shoulder? Joe: umph...yeah...it's fine. (Joe summons a pink monster behind him) Joe: I can fix it. (The pink monster moves it's hands around Joe) (Joes shoulder goes back in place without any pain) (The monster disappears) Joe: much better. Patts: so that's your power. Bantha: what was point of this scene! DWAS: guys, I think I have an idea. Coupe: and what would that be? DWAS: well, I doubt there's much in the rule book involving this trap door, we would've seen it, so... (DWAS gets near the trap door) DWAS: I wish this trap door would open (Nothing happens) DWAS:...well fuck. Steeler: I got it! I wish Trixter has a special trap door opening power that can open any trap door! (A magical sound it heard) Trixter: the hell? Steeler: I think it worked! Coupe: it sure sounded like it did. Jake: Trixter, try it out. Trixter: fine. (Trixter points it's hands at the trap door) (Trixters hands start to glow) (The trap door opens) Trixter: huh, it actually worked. Jake: wow, good job Steeler. Patts: impressive actually. Steeler: aw, you guys! Sceptile: so now, who goes in first? Jake: not it. Joe: no thanks. Trixter: I opened the door, not my turn to walk into a trap. Steeler: guess there's only one thing to do... Leandro:...Steeler are you- Steeler: I'll go get the straws! (Steeler runs to go get straws) Leandro: didn't think so... ... (The screen is black as Steelers voice can be heard) Steeler: Aw! Come the fuck on! ... (Screen shows Steeler leading the group into the trap door) Steeler: fucking bullshit, I still think- Bantha: just shut up and walk stupid head! Patts: for once I agree with that thing, just walk. Killer: it's not that hard. Steeler: you wouldn't say that if you were in front. Patts: I didn't pick the smallest straw. Steeler: fuck you... (The trap door leads into a small cave that gets darker and darker) Steeler: gah, I can't even see anymore. Jake: anyone got a match? Leandro: stand back. (Leandro draws a torch) Leandro: here you go...huh? (The torch appears to not be providing light) Leandro: how's that possible? Coupe: this place must have some sort of magic attached to it. Sceptile: well, all I can say is that isn't good. Coupe: no, it's not. Tiger: we still have to keep moving, we have to get there eventually. Trixter: he's right, Steeler, just be careful where you step. Steeler: God dammit. (The group continues to walk) (Screen shows Wachow and Lak) Wachow:...idiots. Lak: sir, do I activate the trap? It will take at least one of the fighters life. Wachow: I'm thinking if I want one of them dead right now, cause I can't absorb that soul. Lak: but if we don't activate it, they will surely get to Flats. Wachow:...ok. Lak:... Wachow:...switch it right now. ... (Ten minutes have passed) Joe:... ROB:... Tiger:... Sceptile: I'm gunna hate the walk back... Steeler:...g-guys look! (Screen shows a shining door) Steeler: c'mon! Tiger: Steeler wait! (Steeler runs towards the door) Patts: god dammit. (Patts starts to chase Steeler) Patts: Steeler, get back here- (Red lasers are seen as Patts and Steeler get caught in the middle of a trap) Patts: no! Steeler: wha- Leandro: guys! (The red lasers start to close in on Patts and Steeler) Joe: someone do something! Trixter: we can't, our powers are useless down here! Steeler:... (Steeler pulls out his football) Patts: Steeler? Steeler:...Patts. (Steeler pulls off his teleportation device and sticks it on Patts) Patts: Steeler, what're you- Steeler: I'm not going o be responsible for your death, at least not like this. (Steeler presses the timer on his football) Steeler: so uh..bye. Patts: Steeler wait! (Steeler throws his football perfectly through the red lasers) Patts: Steeler listen to me! (The timer on the football goes off as Patts is teleported to the other side) Patts: agh! Sceptile: he saved him... Tiger: can no one do anything? (The red lasers are about to touch Steeler) Steeler: at least I know I my life was worth something. (One of the lasers touch Steeler) (A loud alarm is heard) (A giant red laser then comes out of the side of the cave and disintegrates Steeler) Steeler: Gaaaaahhhh! Coupe: Steeler! Patts: No! (Just then a flash of light is seen) ... (The group was teleported to The Arena) Joe: huh? Tiger: oh no... (Wachow and Lak are seen) Leandro: Lak? But...how. Wachow: shut it! Leandro:... (Flats appears next to Wachow, badly beaten) Flats: uhg... Wachow: I'm tired of you bunch already, why couldn't you leave Flats alone! You would've been fine! Patts: you mother fucker! You- (Patts is throws against a wall by an invisible force) Wachow: I said shut it! Patts: erg...gr... Wachow: so since you all happen to be the nosiest group of fighters I've ever had, how about I show you what Flats can do and why I have him locked up...but first. (Gliscor and Devil appear next to Wach) Sceptile: Gliscor?! Killer: Devil?! Flats: Wachow...he... (Flats is slammed into the ground) Flats: gah! Devil: you can't kill him now? Wachow: trust me, he's still to powerful, and I still have no clue how. Flats: face it Wachow...you won't win this Tournament like you always have... Coupe: Wachow won't win? Wachow: hmph, guess it doesn't matter now. (The dead bodies of Legion, Purple, Mind, TK and Wonder are seen) Assy: Purple! Leandro: Wonder! Wachow: don't even bother, they're still dead, but their powers are mine. Tiger: you-you absorbed their powers?! Wachow: indeed, how else could I get so strong, sadly I couldn't obtain Steelers soul, he didn't even get to fight. DWAS: so what's the point of all of this, you're keeping us alive for a reason. Wachow: let me ask you something, you've noticed that force field right? Well, my powers don't actually work outside of it, the Arena and Wikiuary, you can't beat me there when I have company, maybe only if I was alone. Gliscor: got that right! Devil: immortality to be body guards, good enough for me. DWAS: so why not kill us?! Like you just said you have protection, we'll lose! Jake: what're you doing? Joe: stop trying to make them kill us! Trixter: no, he's right, why are we still alive! Wachow: why? Trixter:... Killer:... DWAS:... Wachow: because I said so, that's why...heheh, believe it or not I still play by the rules, I have to, if not then my god-like status will be taken away from me, so you all still have to fight, I just have to absorb the leftovers Killer: so that's it, you have us kill each other, and by the end you're so powerful from all the souls that you're unbeatable. Wachow: you're a smart one, not much spotlight on you is there? Killer: if there was I'd suppose I'd be dead already. Wachow: heh, you are smart...but I dint want you dying today, there's a certain three I had in mind...or perhaps a certain one... Flats:...so I'm fighting again. Wachow: ahahaha of course, you can't be a lazy bum forever, and your opponents. Flats:... Wachow:...the team of Patts, ROB and Jake. Jake: what? ROB: 01001000 01100001. Patts: well then, I suppose it's time for a real fight. Wachow: just know that when fighting, you're all going to be dead someday, just for now you get to live a little bit longer, (A flash of light is seen) (Screen shows Patts, ROB, Jake and Flats on the Arena) Gliscor: this is going to be interesting. Lak: indeed, I'm not actually sure who is going to win. Devil: money's on the trio, we've been kicking the hell out of Flats too much. (Screen shows Leandro) Leandro: we have to do something. (Leandro looks around noticing someone is missing) Leandro: huh?...wait a second. (Leandro looks up at the force field surrounding the arena) (A lever can be seen outside the force field) Leandro: guy! (The group looks at Leandro) Leandro: I got a plan. (The screen goes black) Next Time on Wiki Kombat Leandro: I can't send him a message at Wikuary, he never came with us, if he can get to that lever, we can leave the arena. Joe: Wachow can't just teleport us back? Tiger: not outside the force field. Leandro: that's what I thought. Wachow: Devil, go get him from Wikuary and kill him! Devil: yes sir! Jake: we don't have to fight Flats! Flats:...yes...we do. Patts: welp, we tried. Devil: c'mon out, this won't be like- ???: oH trUsT Me, IT, wiLL... Devil: the hell? ???: bEhinD YoU. Category:Blog posts